The Life of Maximilian Howard
by Ouka-Noir
Summary: Maximilian Howard is given a daunting mission after failing to save a life; taking care of two infants. Mainly just a look at the Howard family over the years and a deeper look into Max as a character and as a loving father. SPOILERS AHEAD


AN: So I've been so amazed by the concept of Astral Chain and how well done the characters are and I honestly think Max and his kids need some more love. For those who don't know, Misaki is one of the canon names for the female protagonist in the game while Akira is the default name of whichever twin you don't play as, in this case he is the male twin.

THERE ARE SPOILERS AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

"Please," she whispered hoarsely. "Please love them."

Those words echoed in Maximilian Howard's ears as he carefully lifted a pair of wailing twins from the woman's slack hold. His heart clenched painfully. If only he had been a little faster, maybe their mother would still be alive. His thoughts continued to linger on "what ifs" until little Misaki, a bundle of toddler energy and wild black hair, came toddling up to him and cooed one syllable that made his self-deprecating thoughts stop.

"Da!" she cooed, reaching her pudgy little hands up in a silent request to be held. Max had stared at her in stunned silence. Eventually, Akira toddled over to join his sister and mimicked her. "Da!" he shouted cheerfully, arms raised to match his twin. Their first word and it was him. He had failed their mother but was still honored with their love. His eyes stung as he swooped his children- _his children_\- into his arms and nuzzled their faces. Simultaneous fits of giggles echoed in his ears as he cuddled them close and pressed kisses to their heads. After that, Max didn't ponder on "what ifs". He was going to honor their mother by loving Misaki and Akira unconditionally as she would have.

When the twins began running around playing "Cops" at age five, Max could only chuckle as they raced around the apartment with imaginary batons. Max managed to convince Jin to come by and help him double team the twins in a game of "Cops and Robbers". Ultimately the twins lost, being hoisted into the air with Akira in Max's arms and Misaki in Jin's. He knew Jin had not been too thrilled by the prospect of entertaining a pair of rambunctious five-year-olds but the small grin on his face as he held a giggling Misaki assured Max that he didn't mind so much.

When Misaki came down with the flu and Akira refused to go to school at age nine, Max took the week off to nurse his daughter back to health and assure Akira that his twin would be fine. Every night that week, uncaring if they got sick, the family of three curled up on Max's king size bed and simply enjoyed one another's company even if Misaki tossed and turned throughout the night. It was a miracle that Akira didn't wind up sick, but he couldn't blame the universe when his throat became sore and he was banned from Neuron until he was healthy. The only upside to being sick was watching his children do their damndest to play nursemaid and take care of him. While the soup was burned and the band-aids they plastered on his face didn't make him better any faster, he loved watching his kids trying to act like adults.

When Akira broke his arm at age twelve because of a dare, Max had been beside himself with worry even after the doctor had assured him it would only take two or three months to heal completely. He had been so relieved that he regulated scolding duty to Misaki, who took the role in stride and chewed her brother out for his recklessness. Watching Akira sitting awkwardly on the family couch with his broken arm slung across his chest while his sister reamed him out was something Max knew he'd see again and again as they went through their teen years.

When, Lord save him, Misaki had her first period at age thirteen and curled up with a warm water bottle while Max and Akira tried to cheer her up any way they could. The normally sassy and bright girl lay on the family couch with a look of pain creasing her face while sweat and tears plastered her hair to her face. Akira was a godsend, gently carding his fingers through his twin's hair and whispering funny stories from school into her ear, smiling brightly whenever his sister cracked a tiny grin. It was one of the few times that Max wished their mother was still alive, at least she would know how to better handle such a situation. Ultimately, Max forced himself to gather his courage and approach Alicia to awkwardly beg for her help. She had stared at him with blank eyes, as if assessing if he was serious or if she should sick her Beast Legion on him. After a bit of convincing, and a promise of an expensive dinner, Alicia agreed to help explain the female autonomy to Misaki and Akira. After the fact, both Max and Akira had a newfound respect for women.

When a fifteen-year-old Akira secretly followed him to his Safehouse and discovered his secret cat haven, he couldn't exactly be mad at his son. Ultimately, he agreed to allow Akira to help out with caring for them so long as he kept quiet about it. It was their little secret; one he felt a little guilty of keeping from Misaki. Max could only image how mad his daughter would have been with them if she found out, although he was almost certain that she would be madder that they hadn't decked the safehouse out with cat towers and plush cat beds.

When, in 2076, Max didn't see a Chimera in time. When he felt a set of three razor sharp claws cut into his face, right over his eye, he honestly wondered if that was the end. It wasn't until he woke up in the hospital with half the world dark that he breathed a sigh of relief. He was alive, but the scars were permanent. Alicia took out a pocket mirror for him to see the damage and he wasn't too surprised by what he saw: three long scars sealed his left eye shut, effectively half-blinding him. At first, his mind reverted to self-deprecating thoughts; thoughts of weakness and remorse at past failures haunted him for days until Jin came knocking.

Max looked toward the door, annoyed that it was on his blind side. Jin leaned in, propping himself against the half open door and gave him a smirk. "Suites you," he announced, only half-joking. Before he had the chance to chew his subordinate out, he watched in shock as Jin was shoved the rest of the way into the room and the twins- _his _twins- ran to his bedside. "Dad!" Misaki cried, taking hold of his left hand while Akira took his right. "We were so worried!" Akira finished for her.

"What happened? Jin-" "Wouldn't tell us anything!" "We waited four whole days before he finally-!" "Finally let us come see you!"

He watched them, turning his head back and forth as his twins finished one another's sentences as they were prone to do. Max felt his heart squeeze at the sheer relief and love that lit their matching amber eyes. "Dad? Are you okay?" Akira asked worriedly.

"Does it hurt somewhere? Should we call a doctor?" Misaki fretted.

Max blinked in surprise, finally noticing of the tears that had leaked out of his remaining eye. He blinked again, and again then tugged his kids to his chest and hugged them tightly. Neither twin questioned his motive, instead deciding to relish in their father's comforting warmth. He was certain that they were both crying as they wrapped their arms around his broad back and squeezed him with everything they had.

When, in 2078, Max found his kids- _his kids!_\- fighting a Chimera they couldn't see, it took every ounce of his mental strength not to bash the Chimera's head in; although he did allow his Axe Legion to let loose a little. When Yoseph told him to give his kids a Legatus, he wanted to say no. He wanted so desperately for them to live normal lives away from the Redshift that took their mother away from them.

Max ordered his squad to retreat while he held off their feral Legions, he tried his damndest not to let Akira's screams affect him. Misaki was the last to leave, torn between leaving her father and disobeying him. He knew that Misaki had always been the one to overthink things, worrying over every little detail until she shut down. He wouldn't let that happen. He would make sure she kept going even if he wasn't there. "Go. And remember what happened here, it'll make you stronger," he assured her.

She stiffened, leaving her open as the Beast Legion lunged for her, but Max's protective father side didn't let the Beast touch his little girl. He hated that he had to force this on his kid, but he didn't really have a choice. It was ironic, how much this reminded him of their mother's last request. "You're the one who's gotta save the world now… But for now… just do me one favor. Your brother, Akira, keep him safe… You… You got it?"

He wasn't about to tell her about how he had had a similar conversation with Akira prior to their Legions going feral. He had known, deep in his heart, that he wasn't going to make it to the Gate. Jin and Alicia knew it the second he ordered them to run. Akira and Misaki… It was so much harder than he had thought. He could sense his daughter's reluctance to leave him still and glanced at her pleadingly. "Do that for me," he nearly begged.

His heart broke at the unshed tears that rimmed her usually vibrant eyes, but he smiled reassuringly at her when she jerkily nodded. At that, he finally turned his back on her and widened his stance to face their partners. "Go!" he ordered harshly.

He waited until he heard her running back toward the squad and her screaming brother then finally let loose a shaky breath and allowed two tears to fall. It hurt so much. He wondered, sedately, if this was how the twins' mother felt when she asked Max to love her children in her stead. They were only nineteen, barely adults, they weren't ready to be on their own and he wasn't ready to leave them but he didn't really have a say in the matter. He wanted desperately to scream at the heavens and curse out whatever God there was for how unfair this was, but he knew he would only be wasting his breath. If he was going to go out, he was going to make sure his kids were safe and loved.

Maximilian lowered his head, met the feral Legions' blank gazes and charged.

* * *

I really, _really _wanted to give Max a happy ending but we are never given a solid conclusion on if he died or not. I hope that he is still alive and will eventually return to his kids, but for now this is all I've got. I may do a companion fic about the four days Jin watched over the twins.

Favorite and Review if you enjoyed!  
Ouka


End file.
